


Sometimes it's good to see

by casness



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono needs to stop coming over after they are done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes it's good to see

It was only after the door opens to reveal a half dressed Steve that Kono regrets coming over with paperwork to be signed. She gulps and says, "Hey, Boss. These need to be signed before they can be processed." Kono shoves the paperwork at Steve.

Steve looks at her skeptically before examining the paperwork. He was only wearing sweatpants, with the hickeys and bite marks on his chest for all to see. "Ah, Danno usually signs these," he replies before gesturing Kono to follow him inside.

Kono follows Steve inside the house and tries not to look at the clothing discarded around the room. She waits while Steve goes into the study and signs the paperwork. Hearing footsteps, she turns toward the direction of the sound. Kono bites her lower lip when she sees Danny in a bathrobe, enter the room. She gives a way to his surprised shout of "Kono!?"

"Oh, good morning, babe," Steve hands Kono the signed paperwork before walking toward Danny and kissing him lightly. "She needed paperwork signed. Paperwork that you forgot to sign yesterday."

"You mean paperwork that I told you needed to be signed but someone-" Danny gets kissed again.

"I'm sure she doesn't want to know that," says Steve after finishing the kiss.

'Actually, I would- NO! Bad. I will not think of Steve and Danny in that way' thinks Kono before saying, "well, I'll be off now. Have a good day off, you two." She quickly exits the house, slamming the door behind her.

Kono gets into her car and drives off to Five-0 headquarters. "Calm down, girl," repeats Kono to herself while driving. 'Once I drop off this paperwork, I'll go home and try out that new toy that arrived today' she smiles as she thinks about her own plans for the day off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hawaii Five-0 does not belong to me.


End file.
